


my face is squished

by im_your_squip



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cute, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Multi, Non-Binary Squip, One Shot, Sleepy Jeremy Heere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_your_squip/pseuds/im_your_squip
Summary: "Jeremy smiled soppily at his partner. He was so lucky to have suck an amazing specimen. He slowly and quietly crossed the kitchen. His partner was so focused on their work they didn’t notice him approaching.He smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the Squip in a backwards hug, pressing his faced into their neck. The Squip jumped slightly relaxing back."Well... umm.. ok then.





	my face is squished

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this mess cause I'm not cleaning it up.

Jeremy woke up alone. This wouldn’t be problematic if it weren’t for the fact Squip had stayed over last night. Jeremy groaned as he rolled over. It had been three months since the play. Three months since the Squip had gained their human body. Two and a half months since they started dating. Squip had stayed the night, had Jeremy was slightly disappointed in the lack of morning snuggles…. 

He sat up slightly in bed and rubbed his eyes, peering around his small room. A couple various items were scattered around the floor. His shirt from last night was thrown over a chair in the corner. It was kind of a mess. Jeremy grumbled as he rolled over to check the time. 6:53 am. Another grumble. 

As he became more aware of the world, he noticed a slight aroma lingering in the air. He sat up straighter. It smelled of breakfast. Hot delicious “breakfast only mothers in movies” would make. Jeremy quickly sprung out from his sheets and put on a grey casual shirt. 

The smell grew more intense as he staggered quietly to the door. He heard faint humming from downstairs. At first, he thought maybe his dad was cooking breakfast, although he rarely ever does that, plus Squip was over and Jeremy’s dad didn’t usually disturb them. Jeremy thought it was because his dad was still partly afraid of the Squip. Besides, his dad left last night for a business trip. 

Jeremy tip-toed down the stairs. The Squip stood in the kitchen, mixing some scrambled eggs in a pan. The oven was on and the kitchen table was set, for two. Their hips swayed slightly as some sort of calm music played lightly in the background. Jeremy heard them humming slightly to the tune. He was pretty sure Squip was unaware of his presence. Squip looked perfect, as always, his black curls (usually perfectly gelled back) were crazy around the back of their head. They wore lose black pajama type pants and on old Eminem shirt. 

Jeremy smiled soppily at his partner. He was so lucky to have suck an amazing specimen. He slowly and quietly crossed the kitchen. His partner was so focused on their work they didn’t notice him approaching. 

He smiled wider and wrapped his arms around the Squip in a backwards hug, pressing his faced into their neck. The Squip jumped slightly relaxing back. 

“‘morning,” Jeremy said, his face squished.

“Good morning to you too,” Squip replied, “I was just making some breakfast. You can start dishing up.” They spoke softly, still a bit of a raspy morning voice. Jeremy sighed contently before grabbing a plate and thanking them. 

Squip sat down across from Jeremy at the table, they eat in mostly pleased silence, interrupted by bits of conversation. Each of them stealing glances at the other. Jeremy thinking how hot the bright blue eyes looked under the ruffled hair, and Squip thinking how amazing an ill-fitting shirt appeared on his significant other. 

“Why?” Jeremy said, setting down his fork. “I mean, don’t g-get me wrong, it was amazing! But why?” The Squip looked up confused. 

“I was aware your father was out of town and it seemed fitting to treat my boyfriend to a treat,” they said matter-of-factly. Jeremy still blushed whenever Squip said he was their boyfriend. 

“Well, thanks. Really thanks,” Jeremy replied. The two put away there dishes continuing talking about random stuff going on. How Chloe and Brooke seemed to be getting closer. 

“I see them often talking,” Squip was saying, “but you talk to many people you don’t have sexual feelings toward. Their eyes to meet quiet a bit. Hmmm, perhaps. Also, Jenna informed me-” they were cut off by Jeremy pushing them against the wall with a forceful kiss. Squip let out a short yelp in surprise before melting and wrapping their arms around Jeremy’s waist. 

They were both out of breath when they pulled apart. “What was that for?” Squip asked, eyes darting back down to the boys lips. Jeremy hummed softly slipping under the Squip’s shirt. 

“You’re so… so… ugg, I can’t express it. I just… I need to… I don’t know. Eat your face?” Jeremy pulled back slightly. The Squip smiled, “I mean I wouldn’t mind, but you don’t have to do-” They were cut off again by Jeremy leaning into their neck. 

“Let’s g-go back upstairs,” Jeremy whispered. For once Squip was almost speechless. They nodded as their boyfriend lead them upstairs. They were both glad Jeremy’s dad wasn’t home. 

Jeremy lead the Squip over to the abandon bed. “Now,” Jeremy said, standing tall-ish, “I saw your hips move downstairs, you think you could do that again.” 

“You weren’t supposed to-” Jeremy pressed a finger to their lips making their eyes widen in surprise. Jeremy was never exactly dominant. A blue blush colored their cheeks. 

“You gave me a treat, and I’ll do the same,” he said, straddling their legs on the bed. Leaning into their ear, “now let’s see those hips.” 

A very flustered Squip bit their lip, pulling Jeremy down into the sheets. 

 

7:41 am read the clock. Jeremy lay with his unconscious partner breathing steadily on his chest. Their electric blue eyes had drifted close and their arms had loosened their grip. His hand gently roamed through their hair. Eyes getting heavier, he tried to savor this small moment. “I love you,” he murmured in a daze. 

Although they were asleep, a small smile spread over Squip’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :) 
> 
> Have a good life
> 
> (I don't feel like deep checking it so there's props a lot of issues)   
> I don't know, it's too late to exists.


End file.
